


A Shooting Star

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, my fave boi makes a cameo, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Connor messes up real bad when he chooses to sacrifice you to accomplish his mission. Will you ever forgive him?





	A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing

The rooftop was quiet. Some pigeons sat on the wires and air condition boxes, but at the edge of the roof, were three men and a woman. Connor, who wasn’t with Hank and you, had thrown his gun to his side and tried to seem trustable. But it was far too late, the deviant knew what was going to happen if he didn’t act.

“Make a choice. Which you’ll sacrifice? This pretty little human lady… or this old man? If you choose neither, you’ll going to let me go.” the deviant behind you tapped the back of your head with his gun as he said those words - he was trying to pretend saying them coldly, but you heard a pure terror between his words. He was scared for his life - this was the only way he hoped not to get caught. Either way, his words were terrifying and you held back a sob.

“If you kill them, you’ll be in a much bigger trouble.” Connor monotonously stated and the deviant jabbed his gun against your leg.

“I don’t care!” he screamed and you let out a whimper. So did the deviant, his voice broke among his next words. “What difference does it make? I’m going to be destroyed anyways!”

If you weren’t in such position, a deviant pointing at you with his gun, you would have stood up to him. To let all of them know that you, in fact, had secretly been working for androids too. That you knew they had feelings, they were humans, they wanted to be free. You knew what and where Jericho was and you had been helping them to get new parts sometimes, leaving the packages outside.

But now it was too risky - the deviant would think you had a plan to catch him and would shoot you both - or himself, his stress levels were likely high and his self-destruction trigger would be too close. After all, you didn’t want the deviant to die.

“If that’s the case… I’m sorry, officer L/N.” Connor nodded towards you and the deviant’s loosened grip told you that he hadn’t actually thought that Connor would make that choice. But before you could react, the deviant had shot you on your stomach and pushed you down from the rooftop.

“Fuck Connor! Y/N!” you heard Hank’s voice scream, but in that point, you were too tired to actually decipher what had just happened. You lost your conciseness before you hit the ground.

—

“Well, look who’s awake.” someone said from beside you and you groaned, your head hurt like hell. An old woman with a bright light and over-sized glasses came over you. “You were pretty damn lucky to fall on a homeless man’s mattress, and it was a honest homeless man too. Otherwise you’d be pretty much… dead.”

“Dead? W-what happened?” you asked and the woman looked at you with widened eyes, her lips being slightly parted, like she was shocked to hear you didn’t know what had happened.

“Oh, you don’t remember? Of course you don’t, silly me. Yeah, a deviant apparently tried to kill you. Everyone is mad at that new model, RK800, was it it’s name? Anyways, it had decided to sacrifice you and now the whole city thinks you’re dead because of it. After that, you’ve been with me for uh, a few days?”

“Connor.” you bluntly said, furrowing your eyebrows and the woman lifted her finger up almost comically, only a lamp above her head was missing.

“Oh right! It was Connor. Yeah, people are really mad at it right now. But the android rebellion has been successful and more deviants have occurred - but now the country wants to kill them all”, she nodded her head multiple times and looked at you. “You have recovered perfectly. If you want, you can stay here. I have a guest room where you can stay if you’d like to have it.”

You looked at the woman for a moment, smiled and shook your head. You had to find Jericho, you had to warn them, Connor was surely coming.

“I think I know a place to go. Thank you for the offer though and… thank you for patching me up.”

The doctor lady seemed a bit sad when you refused her offer, but she quickly went to her wardrobe and pulled a jacket out.

“Then, take this. You won’t survive out there with just your uniform.”

—

The path to Jericho was dark, sad and lonely. You wanted to cry because you had been an idiot.

Though you always knew Connor was a machine, with no feelings, you still had the hope that a tiny part of him was deviancy. Like when he smiled at you, or when there was a flicker of empathy in his eyes when he saw a worried mother coming to the department to report her kid missing, having panic and tears as she tried to talk to the officer about it. Every human at the department had empathy plastered on their faces when they saw that mother - and you thought to see that on Connor’s face too.

But now you finally knew it all was just things your heart made you to see - you only saw him through heart-shaped and pink sunglasses. Connor didn’t know how to love - how to care about anything else than his damn mission. And you hated him for it. You hated how his programming was so strong that his deviancy couldn’t break through, and now you didn’t know if there was deviancy in him at all.

The crumpled leaves on your lonely, sinister path were taken away by a gentle wind and you wrapped your jacket tighter around you. _Jericho wouldn’t be too far ahead_.

—

As you finally reached the old ship, you took in a deep breath. A human - who’s an officer - wouldn’t necessarily be a pleasant surprise for the new deviants, but Simon, Lucy, Josh and North would recognize you - you just would have to find them.

As you stepped into the ship, you were amazed by the sight. There was over a hundred deviants, all chattering and looking at a news broadcast of themselves.

“It was a slaughter, they were peaceful and the police slaughtered them”, a terrified man on the TV explained and the androids looked at each other and nodded.

“Hey, what’s that human doing here?” someone suddenly exclaimed and you flinched, feeling everyone turning their gazes on you.

“I don’t mean any harm!” you raised your hands to show you’re unarmed and stepped forward. “I’m just looking for the leaders of the rebellion - they know who I am.”

“Funny, because I don’t know who you are.” A tall android with mismatching eyes stepped before you and you furrowed your eyebrows.

“Simon, North, Josh and Lucy know who I am. I have been trying to help you these last few months. I promise I’ve got no ill wills.”

“She’s speaking the truth. We can trust her, Markus.” Josh had appeared around the corner and smiled at you.

“Y/N?” Simon and North had came after Josh and soon you all just hugged each other. “We thought you were dead!”

“Fortunately not. Listen… Connor’s coming. I don’t know when, but he… he managed to get one of the deviants and he probably knows where Jericho is.” you muttered on Josh’s shoulder and the three quickly let go of you.

“What?”

—

You had seen many fall, but just as many survive. As you all were gathered in the church, you being the only human, everything felt somehow better. They all accepted you being there, despite being a human - despite being a race that did so much wrong with treating them. You sat down on one of the benches, closed your eyes and took a deep breath, taking in everything you had gone through these past few hours.

“Y/N?” a familiar voice of your former crush whispered next to you and your eyes slowly opened.

“C-connor?” you stuttered, not quite believing your eyes. Why was he there? Why anyone wasn’t taking him away?

“I’m sorry. It was wrong to make that choice… but everything is different now.” he muttered, guilt visible in his eyes.

“Wait… you are a deviant now?”

Connor nodded. “Markus made me see.”

Both of you were quiet for a while, before you sighed and stood up. Connor reached out to take your hand, squeezing your fingers while looking straight at your eyes. Once emotionless eyes were now full of feelings, the most prominent of them being guilt. You wanted to forgive him, you really did. But you couldn’t. Not after what he did, he had broken your heart so bad that you weren’t sure if he would be able to fix it.

“Y/N, please.” he whispered, your name cracking under his new-found emotions.

“Don’t.” You snatched your hand off from Connor’s grasp and left him standing there, his gaze lowered to the ground.

—

As you stood by the old staircase at the upper level in the church, looking at the androids gathered at the hall, a man with a pigeon nested on his shoulder came up to you.

“Hey.” he softly said, and you nodded towards him to acknowledge he’s there. Neither of you spoke for a moment, and he went to lean against the wall. “That android detective seems pretty lost.”

“Well he deserves it.” you snapped, and the android chuckled. “What?”

“He chased me a few days ago. I accidentally threw his partner over the edge of the roof and he - he stayed behind to help his partner. I was sure he would ignore his partner but… he didn’t. He let me escape for the sake of his partner.” He grinned, pet the pigeon and earned a quiet cooing from it.

“Well that doesn’t sound like him. A few days ago, he sacrificed me because it was so fucking important to him to get the deviant destroyed.” you seethed and the android was quiet again.

“You love him”, he then stated matter-of-factly.

“What? No.” you snorted and looked at the android and he raised his eyebrows at you and shrugged, before turning to leave.

“Well, good luck then. See you around.”

—

Stars were bright that night. It was unusual in Detroit, but maybe it was a sign that the android rebellion would win eventually - maybe it would mean luck.

“Y/N?” Connor’s voice sliced the silence and you lowered your gaze from the stars. “I- I’ll go away if you want but - I’d like to talk.”

You were quiet for a moment, before turning to face Connor. “Actually, I think so too.” you whispered, offering a gentle smile at the brunet. He answered your smile with a shocked look, his eyes widening and lips slightly parting. “An android who you had let escape for the sake of Hank convinced me - or he didn’t straight-up say that I should talk with you but he hinted it quite clearly.”

“Rupert”, Connor muttered and a small smile crept up to his face. “I didn’t know he saw me choosing to save Hank.”

You took Connor’s hand in your own, squeezing it through your mitten. “I still don’t know if I should forgive you, but… I believe you’ve changed. And maybe that one day re-establishes our friendship.”

Connor caught a glimpse of a shooting star, and he found himself wishing that one day, you would forgive him.

_And you did_.


End file.
